Merpeople vs Humans
by strikerstories
Summary: Merpeople exist! After many unexplained phenomena that begin to bring chaos and destruction to the world, the world of mermaids and mermen are exposed to the people of earth. War threatens to break out. Mako Island has more secrets that are revealed and an all powerful, out of control mermaid must be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am back with my third and final installment! Thanks to everyone who has read both Green Tail and Way to the Top.**

 **This is an AU H2O and Mako crossover.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from H2O or Mako Mermaids.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

"Alright you boys, pick your feet up!" Charlotte ordered as she stood on her two feet, her hands on her hips.

A pack of young boys aged thirteen to fifteen were jogging on a running track, and many seemed tired and worn out.

"Is that the best you can do? My mother could run circles around all of you! Come on!" She urged.

They ran a bit faster. Charlotte smiled proudly to herself as she watched each young boy push their limits until they made it to the finish line. She clicked a button on her timer and then looked down at it. The hour and a half was now over.

"Alright, good job! Bring it on in!" She shouted.

The boys came running over to her to gather up for a quick debriefing. Charlotte looked at them with pride.

"That was some outstanding training today, boys. I'm proud of you. You'll make terrific Agents yet. Now, go shower up and off to the café for lunch," Charlotte ordered.

There were mumbles of thanks and the boys headed off to the locker room. One of the younger boys staggered behind to talk to Charlotte. He was smaller than the other boys his age. He had red hair, freckles and was a bit chubbier.

"Agent Watsford?" He called out.

"Yes, Lucas?" She asked.

The young boy seemed a bit ashamed.

"Can I train a bit longer? I really think that I could use it a bit more than the others," He asked, lowering his head.

Charlotte felt a bit of sympathy for the boy and wanted to let him go for it, but she had to keep that to herself. Instead, she shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Lucas, you don't have to be ashamed for how different your built from the other boys. You work just as hard as them and I'm proud of you. I don't want you to push yourself too hard," She reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still questioning himself.

"Positive. Now, go get cleaned up and have something to eat. You've earned it," She replied.

A smile spread on his face.

"Thank-you Agent Watsford."

She watched as he went to join the rest of the boys. Smiling and slightly shaking her head in amusement, Charlotte left the gym and she herself went up to her room to get cleaned up. Once she reached her door, she saw the handsome Agent Joshua Reynolds just standing outside. He looked worn down more than usual and Charlotte swore that she saw a gray hair peaking through his coal black hair.

"Hello Agent Reynolds," Charlotte greeted.

"Hey, Agent Watsford. How did training go?" Joshua asked.

"Pretty good. The boys are coming alone just nicely. I'm glad that President Edson found them when he did. IDA really needed to replenish its members," Charlotte explained.

"Yeah, it's nice especially since most of the Agents left to join the CIA or NSA. Uh...do you have a moment?" Joshua asked.

"I can spare a few minutes. Come on in." She unlocked the door to her room and the two entered on in.

Charlotte went to the kitchen and pulled out a smoothie kit from her freezer. She poured the contents in to her blender and let the machine do the work. Once it was done, she poured her drink in to her smoothie cup and she took a sip.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well as you know, there's a full moon tonight..." He started.

"Yeah..."

"And usually during these times, I go down to the Sooke Moon Pool to feel a bit closer to Elizabeth..." Joshua continued.

"Yeah..." Charlotte spoke, wondering where this was going.

"Well unfortunately, I was asked by Agent Danjuma to track down one of our contacts for a case that he's working on and I was wondering..."

"If I could do that for you while you go down to Sooke?" Charlotte finished, finally getting what he was trying to ask.

"Are you okay with that?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, sure. I think I can track down a contact for him. What's the contacts name?" Charlotte asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"She calls herself Owl. I think it's because she only comes out at night, but whatever," Joshua rolled his eyes.

Charlotte giggled.

"Yeah, I'll head on out tonight," She replied.

"You're the best. I'll thank you later," Joshua told her with a grin on his face.

"You better. I'll remember if you forget," She quipped.

"Don't I know it. Alright, see you tomorrow," He waved good-bye and left her apartment.

Looking at the spot that Joshua had occupied before leaving, Charlotte sighed and she finished her smoothie. Closing the door to her apartment, she headed for her bedroom and stripped down before heading in to the bathroom. She stepped in to the shower and turned it on, blasting the hot water as it pricked at her skin. She sighed in relief as her muscles began to relax. Giving her shoulders a rub, Charlotte's thoughts kept her occupied as she cleaned up.

A whole year had gone by since she joined IDA and Charlotte reflected on how much she had grown and changed for the better. She had become stronger, not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally. Especially emotionally. Charlotte had gone through so much heartbreak, but she overcame it. She found herself more stable than she was a year ago, back when she was a bully and a power hungry mermaid.

She was quite proud of herself for how much she had grown. However, she wished that it hadn't cost her friendships with Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis. After rescuing the girls a year ago, Charlotte tried to keep in contact with them, but her life got really busy after that. She tried to text them when she could, but then it all stopped once demands in IDA needed to be met.

Ever since the previous Head Agent, Elizabeth Striker left to join the other mermaids in the sea, things in IDA had slackened and lost members. It was up to Joshua and Charlotte to get things back at speed. Thanks to President Edsons ability to find others with abilities, they were able to get new members. It was Charlottes job to train the new recruits. Despite not having abilities or mermaid powers, Charlotte still knew a thing or two about having to control them.

Finishing in the shower, Charlotte toweled off and dried her hair. Styling it in to loose waves, she put on neutral colored make-up, then proceeded to get dressed. She put on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue top. It complimented her red hair and fair skin tone beautifully. Giving herself a smile in the mirror, Charlotte slipped on socks and sneakers, then clipped on her gun holster and placed her gun inside it. She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys, then left her apartment.

Charlotte went to the elevators and went up the next level to the offices. She headed for Elizabeths' office, since she had been using it to keep it in good condition. Walking in, Charlotte saw that it was occupied by General Leblanc.

"Agent Watsford," He called.

"General Leblanc...is there something I can do for you?" Charlotte asked.

He nodded and looked around the office.

"How would you like to officially have your own space?" He asked.

"Well...I'd be happy too. But you said that I should keep Agent Strikers space well kept for her," She explained.

"Yes I know, I haven't forgotten. You've done an excellent job in doing so. It's just that, she's due to come back from her year long vacation, and I thought it would be appropriate to give her office back. Maybe a paint job...?" He asked.

Charlotte looked at the office. It was an ugly color, but she knew why. The walls were a chartreus green, similar to the color of a cats green eye. The flooring was a dark maple and the artist inside Charlotte died every time she paid attention to the colors.

"I think a paint job would be best. May I suggest something?" Charlotte inquired.

He nodded.

"Get rid of the green."

General Leblanc laughed.

"Good idea."

"Do...do you know when she'll be back?" Charlotte asked, eager to know.

"In the next couple of days, I hope. It's strange...ever since she went on this year long vacation, she's never once called in to ask how things are going..." General Leblanc stated, as if realizing this for the first time.

Charlotte kept her mouth shut. She couldn't exactly tell General Leblanc that his top Agent was a mermaid, and had joined the pod out in the ocean. He would think that she was making up stories; something that sensible girls like Charlotte didn't do.

Shrugging his shoulders, General Leblanc announced to Charlotte that her new office would be at the end of the hall and she was free to check it out when she had the time. Thanking him, Charlotte watched as he left, then went over to the computer to get started on searching for the contact.

It took many hours and breaks, but Charlotte managed to find the location of where this contact was hiding. Looking at the time, Charlotte saw that there were three hours until the moon would rise. She had better get going before it got too late. Turning off the computer, she left the office and headed down the parking lot to get in to her car.

* * *

Arriving in Nanaimo via Ferry, Charlotte found herself down by the harbor and she walked the docks, looking for Owl. Looking up, she saw that the moon would be rising fairly soon.

"You're looking for me?" A female voice called out.

It caused Charlotte to jump a tad bit, as she hadn't heard anyone walked up behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a middle aged woman with mousey brown hair and black eyes. She also had a sharp nose, which looked like a beak almost.

"Owl?"

The woman nodded.

"One of my colleagues needs some information from you..." Charlotte began to explain.

As the two discussed said information, the full moon came up overhead. There was a sudden muffled boom from overhead and the two stopped talking. Charlotte looked up at the sky and saw what appeared to be a meteor, coming towards Earths' atmosphere. She felt a bit of panic rise up in her chest.

"Is that suppose to happen?" She asked Owl, gesturing to the sky.

Flames shot from behind the meteor and Charlotte had a sudden fear rise up in her throat. Oh great...that didn't look good at all. Surely, whatever this strange phenomenon was, it was going to wipe out earths existence or at least kill some people.

The two just watched as the meteor began to enter earths atmosphere when all of a sudden, a flash of a blue light shot up from the earth, knocking the meteor back until it left and returned back to space. The blue light continued for a few more moments before it finally passed.

Charlotte and Owl looked at each other with complete shock and confusion on their faces. What had just happened?

* * *

 **How's that for a first chapter?**

 **Let me know in the review box!**

 **The second chapter will have what happened from Joshuas' perspective in Sooke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an AU crossover between H2O and Mako.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O or Mako characters.**

* * *

Arriving in Sooke, Joshua parked his car down by the beach and began his journey up to the Moon Pool. It was well hidden from public view as it was a hole in a rock wall facing out towards the beach. It was high up and part of the entrance was covered in vines. Using the strength in his legs, Joshua hiked on up until he finally arrived. Pushing past the vines, he stepped in to the Moon Pool. He could feel the magic as he entered in and he sighed in relief. Every time he visited this place during a full moon, a sense of peace would overwhelm his mind and body. It was rather interesting.

He always made sure to not enter the moon pool when the full moon came over head. He couldn't stand the thought of becoming a merman, so he always remained cautious. He faced out towards the ocean just as the full moon came rising up on ahead. Unbeknownst to him, the rock wall inside the Moon Pool began to glow bright blue. As Joshua watched the full moon rise, he saw something coming from the sky above.

It appeared to be a meteor, entering earths atmosphere. But...that wasn't supposed to be happening...was it? He watched as fire began to shoot out from behind it and panic rose up in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. NASA would have heard about this. They would have warned everyone about something like this and the dangers that it would cause. If it was big enough, it could wipe out the entire planet. If not, it would still be deadly to wherever it landed.

As Joshua watched, he began to pull out his phone to make a call to a buddy of his in NASA. He had to know if this was something that was being kept secret. As he was about to dial the number, a sudden pillar of blue light shot up from the sky and it seemed to collide with the meteor, knocking it back in to space. Joshua stood there motionless, unsure of what to think. What the hell was that and what just happened?

He turned around to see if there were any changes with the pool since that weird observation. Besides the pool bubbling under the light of the full moon, the cave walls were glowing.

"What the hell?" Joshua asked himself.

The cave rumbled and the water to the moon pool began to drain!

"What the hell?!" He repeated, completely confused by everything that was happening.

The pool closed up with rock, as if there was a door hidden underneath it the entire time. The cave began to rumble and Joshua felt a pull...as if a magnet was calling the caves attention. The cave shook violently and Joshua was thrown to the ground. There was a loud crackling sound and he was thrown against the far wall. Before Joshua could react, the cave began to submerge in to the waters below.

Finally gathering himself, Joshua gripped his cell phone tightly and crawled towards the exit to get out before he could drown. He struggled with all his might as he strained every muscle in his body to get himself out of the cave. Gripping on to the still glowing walls, he finally reached the exit and pushed himself out. Joshua watched from underwater as the entire cave that was once in the wall, was now speeding through the water. It was exactly as if something magnetic was attracting it.

Surfacing, Joshua gulped in the fresh salt water air and he swam towards the shoreline to get to his car. Coming to land, he gave his soaked clothes a tight squeeze to get rid of excess water. Then, he looked back up at the sky, remembering the meteor and the mysterious pillar of blue light. He shook his head. Something really weird just happened, and he needed to find out what it was.

Then, he saw waves begin to form in the ocean and they grew more than they were meant to. Did the meteorologists forget to report the weather or something? What the hell was going on? The large wave came crashing down, slapping over both Joshua and his car. The wave was so strong, that it knocked out the Agent.

* * *

 **"Scientists are baffled by a mysterious phenomenon that occurred worldwide. It is reported that a meteor began to enter the earths atmosphere, only to be prevented by what appears to be a pillar of blue light, which originated from The Gold Coast of Australia. The Locals are claiming that it came from a place called Mako Island. An investigation will be going underway in the next few days."**

As Charlotte listened and watched the news of the television in her new office, she grew very concerned. If this blue light really did come from Mako Island and there was to be an investigation...the girls were in big trouble.

Charlotte pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Cleo, hoping to give her a warning. Cleo answered.

"Hello?"

"Cleo, it's Charlotte."

"Oh...hey Charlotte. What's up?" Cleo asked.

She sounded worn out.

"What happened at Mako Island? Did you hear the news? There's supposed to be an investigation happening over there," Charlotte rambled.

"Whoa, slow down Charlotte. Everything's fine. We basically saved the world!" Cleo cried.

"What do you mean? Who's we?" Charlotte asked.

It was a long story, but Charlotte listened carefully. Apparently Isabella Hartley was reunited with Rikki and Cleo and they got to know her again. They were warned by a water tentacle that this meteor would happen and they were meant to stop it. They created the pillar of light to knock the meteor back in to orbit.

"Wow... that is quite the adventure. Too bad I wasn't able to help. You could have used a super mermaid," Charlotte spoke, not realizing her mistake.

"Right, but we took your powers away for a reason, remember? Anyways, it's over and done with," Cleo replied.

"But...what about the investigation? Don't you realize what this means?" Charlotte asked, more worried than ever.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to find anything. Unfortunately, this stupid bitch named Sophie destroyed the Moon Pool!" Cleo cried.

"What? What happened there? Who's Sophie?"

Cleo sighed and went in to more detail about the entire year that Charlotte was no longer a part of. Cleo explained Sophie, Will, Ryan and their involvement with mermaid business. Charlotte cringed. This girl sounded like no good at all. By the end of that story, Charlotte looked at the time. Wow...the two had been talking for nearly three hours.

"Well, I'm glad that the three of you are safe. I guess you'll be staying away from there for a while then?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, you can bet on it. Thankfully, we're all graduated now, so we'll be too busy with our lives. Anyways, I should get going. Have a good night," Cleo wished.

"Yeah...have a good day."

The two hung up.

Looking at the time again, Charlotte sighed with impatience. Joshua hadn't shown up all day and he was supposed to be here by now so that they could get started on writing up a profile for a new criminal that they encountered. Getting up from her chair, Charlotte stretched her sore muscles and left the office. She bumped in to General Leblanc.

"Have you heard from Agent Reynolds?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" She asked.

"He was supposed to be here by now. It's not like him to disappear like this. I should turn on his emergency tracking device," General Leblanc announced.

Charlotte nodded.

"Good idea. I'll come with you and once we get his location, I'll go after him," She suggested.

Nodding in agreement, the two went to his office and the General turned on his computer. He typed in Joshua's emergency tracking number and he waited for the computer to bring up the GPS system. It popped up and there was a red dot, located in Eastern Sooke. It was an island just off of where he originally was supposed to be.

"What the hell is he doing there?" General Leblanc asked, not ever knowing why Joshua went there at all.

"Uhm...he was following a hunch. He could be in trouble. I'll get going," Charlotte lied.

She took off before the General could ask more questions. Worried about her partner, Charlotte hurried on her way to find him.

* * *

 **Wow...only the second chapter and it was kind of intense.**

 **Let me know what you think in the review box!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from H2O or Mako mermaids.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

"Joshua!? Joshua!" Charlotte called out once she arrived.

She searched diligently for her partner, to no avail so far. She should have been worried, but she wasn't. Charlotte knew the real reason why Joshua was all the way out here; General Leblanc did not. Walking along the shoreline, Charlottes little tracking device went off, signaling that Joshua was close by. She ran in the direction that her device took her, and she found him laying unconscious in the sand. She rushed on over.

"Joshua? Hey...wake up," She urged, shaking him.

He stirred and mumbled something before shaking his head and sitting up. He seemed a bit confused for a moment before his eyes went wide with intensity.

"Charlotte! You will _not_ believe what just happened!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing all the way here? The moon pool is on the other side," She asked.

She helped him to his feet and helped him get to her car. As they walked, Joshua told her all about what happened back at the Moon Pool, and what had become of it.

"I don't know how to explain it except...well...magic," Joshua said.

"Why would the Moon Pool do that? It doesn't make much sense," Charlotte shook her head.

Joshua shrugged. They got to Charlottes car and the two got in their respected seats. Charlotte pulled out her first aid kit from the back seat and pulled out a bandage for Joshua to place on the cut near his head.

"Thanks."

"Do you think that it had something to do with that pillar of light that came from Mako?" She asked.

"Wait...that's what that light was? It came from Mako Island?" Joshua asked.

"That's what news reports determined. Plus, there were many witnesses. There's going to be an investigation starting in two days," Charlotte explained.

"Uh-oh. We've got to do something before anyone else finds out," Joshua replied.

"My thoughts exactly. We've got to protect the others."

Charlottes phone rang and she answered the call through her specially equipped dashboard. It was General Leblanc.

"Did you find Agent Reynolds?" He asked.

"Right here, sir," Joshua called out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, just dandy."

"Good. I have a special assignment for you two that comes straight from our government. They want you to investigate the happenings that took place on The Gold Coast. Every agency is going to be working together, but I want you two to get there first," General Leblanc announced.

"We'll get packed as soon as we arrive," Charlotte said.

"Don't worry about that, I've got some agents doing that for you right now. Just drive down to the airport right now. I will meet you there," General Leblanc instructed.

With that, they ended the call and Charlotte drove to the airport.

* * *

Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Zane, Lewis and Will were gathered at Wills' boathouse, all very concerned about the news that they heard on television not too long ago.

"Guys, what are we going to do? There's going to be an international investigation on what happened at Mako," Cleo spoke up, her arms folded across her chest.

"There's going to be scientists and all kinds of agents swarming about. The best thing for you girls to do is to stay away," Lewis suggested.

"Yeah but...there's not really anything there anymore, thanks to Sophie," Rikki scowled, looking over at Will.

Will just lowered his head and shook it, still disappointed with the actions of his sister.

"The magic may be gone, but that doesn't mean that there wont' be any other evidences. The Island is full of mystery that we haven't fully discovered," Zane chimed in.

"Zane's right. There may still be magic on the Island," Bella said.

"I think I know who we can ask about that," Cleo added, looking at the girls.

The six of them walked in to the Ocean Café where Cleo then looked around for someone in particular. Giving a smile, she headed over to a pretty brunette girl who was over in the clothing shop.

"Evie, hey," Cleo greeted warmly.

"Oh...hello Cleo," Evie replied, not in a particularly happy mood.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you know,"

"Right, sorry about that. Erm...my friends and I have some questions to ask," Cleo finally said.

"Sorry, but I've got work to do. You may want to talk to Rita instead. If it's about Mako Island, she'll know more," Evie suggested.

"Where can we find her?"

Evie looked at the six of them and sighed before telling them where Rita Santos could be found. They made their way there and Bella knocked on the door. Ondina answered and immediately upon seeing the girls, she scowled.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"We want to talk to Rita, about Mako Island," Cleo explained.

"If I were you, I'd stay away. We're all very upset with you and what you've done," Ondina said.

"Like what...saved the world from destruction? Let us in, before I do something that I'll regret," Rikki threatened.

Ondina, petrified by how scary Rikki was, moved away and let them all enter Ritas' home. Ondina took them down to Ritas' grotto and Lewis gaped in awe when he saw the many different magic potions that were all lined up on a shelf. He had the urge to look at them, when Rita came approaching from down below.

"What are you doing here?" Rita sharply asked the three mermaids.

"Please, Rita, you've got to tell us more about Mako Island. We want to help protect it," Cleo begged.

"I should say not. You destroyed the mermaids home!" Rita said, her voice slightly raised in anger.

"That wasn't their fault..." Will spoke up.

"And how would you know?" Rita asked.

He lowered his head in shame.

"Because, it was mine."

"Will..." Bella began to protest.

"How?" Rita asked.

Sighing, Will sat down and explained how he and his sister were involved with destroying The Moon Pool. He never wanted for it to happen, but by getting the crystals, it had resulted in his sisters greed overcoming her. Rita wasn't sure what to say, and didn't know whether to kick him out or not. She just shook her head and looked at the mermaids.

"Why are you all here again? Is it just to apologize?"

"We just want to know if Mako Island has more secrets," Rikki said, shaking her head slightly.

Rita sighed.

"Well, there's the Trident room, but other than that, that's about it. I don't imagine anyone finding it, since it only opens during a full moon and there's no other access to get there. I think that we're safe, as long as we stay far away from Mako Island," She explained.

"Wow...a trident room? This I must see," Lewis spoke up, intrigued.

"Lewis!" Cleo intervened, somewhat scolding him.

"Sorry," He apologized, a slight grin on his face.

Cleo grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if that's about it, I must ask you all to leave. I've got to be at a meeting fairly soon," Rita announced.

Ondina ushered them all out of the grotto and back to the front of the house, where she kicked them out.

"Great! I really thought that there would be more secrets that they would have known about," Cleo sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, she did say that there was the Trident Room, whatever that is," Lewis shrugged.

"Whatever. It can't be accessed unless by the full moon. I guess we really have nothing to worry about," Rikki said.

* * *

 **Little do they know, that there is going to be a lot to worry about fairly soon.**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Mako Mermaids or H2O: Just Add Water.**

 **Sorry it's been a while. I've had a case of writers block and it sucked so much.**

 **Remember to leave a review!**

* * *

Charlotte and Joshua arrived in The Gold Coast late in the night and stopped by their hotel quickly to drop off their bags.

"Alright, I suggest that we go tonight while we still can. The sooner, the better," Joshua suggested.

"What exactly are we going to find? Cleo said that the Moon Pool was destroyed," Charlotte reminded him.

"Hopefully, some residue."

Nodding, the two departed the hotel and took their rental down towards the beach where there were boats for rent. Joshua paid for the boat and the two boarded. Charlotte operated the boat and drove them towards Mako Island. Charlotte struggled as the waves rocked their boat.

"Woah!" Charlotte cried.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"The currents are really strong tonight," She mentioned.

A loud whooshing sound interrupted the two and a strong ripple was created by something speeding underwater. Charlottes first assumption was a mermaid swimming with super speed, since they created those affects. But it was much stronger than that. The boat rocked violently.

"Should we abandon ship, Captain?" Joshua asked in mock fear.

"Not yet. I know how to handle these waters. We're almost there," Charlotte replied through gritted teeth.

She took control and persevered towards Mako Island. As they drew closer, the same thing happened. This time, a large wave formed and came rolling towards them.

They abandoned their boat and dove underwater. Plunging in to the cold dark water, Charlotte squinted her eyes and turned on her underwater flashlight that was strapped to her jeans. She surfaced and taking a deep inhale of air, she looked over to Joshua as he surfaced.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, swimming towards her with the last case.

"I'm thinking that a mermaid was speeding through, but I can't imagine why," Charlotte replied.

"Well, maybe they're heading for the Moon Pool. Come on, we're not too far away to swim to shore."

The two swam towards the shore of Mako Island and once they made it, they stopped for a quick break before journeying on.

"I wish I was a mermaid right now. I could have us dried off in an instant," Charlotte wished out loud.

"Well, you're not. We're just going to have to deal with it. Come on, let's get going," Joshua replied, as he got to his feet.

He extended his hand to Charlotte and helped her up. The two turned on their flashlights to see their way in the dark on the Island. Joshua ran in to police tape and pulled it aside to let the two through.

"I can't believe that they already taped off this place," He muttered.

"Why would anyone come here to begin with? Everyone knows that Mako Island is a shark breeding ground. Wouldn't that discourage some investigations?" Charlotte asked.

"When it comes to strange phenomenon, nobody really cares," Joshua answered.

She shrugged. It made sense. They hiked up the trail that had been made so much from Lewis, Zane and Will that it didn't take much longer to reach the above ground entrance. Charlotte slid down first, rather carefully and Joshua followed behind her. Charlotte soaked it all in and she sighed. It had been too long since she was last here. She walked in to the moon pool and was horrified by what she saw. Cleo was right. Everything had been completely obliterated.

"What the hell...?" Joshua chimed as he walked on in.

The place was a shambles. Rock was scattered along the floor and the moon pool water was dark and murky.

"I'd like to find this Sophie and strangle her!" Charlotte seethed.

"Someone did this? They could wind up in jail for that," Joshua frowned.

"Then let's do it. The girls know who it is," Charlotte replied.

"Calm down. We would need proof first before doing anything about it," He reminded her.

Nodding, the two further assessed the damage of the moon pool. There were sounds of rock shifting about and a few crumbled from off of the ceiling. Charlotte quickly dodged getting hit.

"This place is not stable," Joshua winced.

"Tell me about it. Hey...look what I found!" Charlotte called out, shifting rocks around.

Coming over, Joshua saw a large yellow and red object that had been hidden underneath the rocks of the cave. On the object, was a silver looking spiked object.

"Oh! I know what this is! It's a laser that separates rocks. This must have been used to destroy the moon pool," Joshua explained.

"Where did it come from?" She asked and picked it up to look it over.

One the other side of it, there was a label with the words Park Ranger on it.

"Hmm, that's odd. A Park Ranger was here," Charlotte pointed out.

"Huh..."

There was a disturbance in the water of the moon pool and it caught their attention. Was it that supposed mermaid that swam through the waters earlier? Because the water was dark and murky, they weren't able to tell. Finally, a head of dark hair surfaced.

"Elizabeth!?"

The green tail mermaid looked up at the two, and then around the moon pool. She seemed more concerned about the conditions that it was in, rather than seeing her fiancée and co-worker.

"I can't fix it..." She muttered.

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte called out.

The mermaid looked up at them, but with no surprise on her face. Joshua got an unsettling feeling off of her and he had no idea why. Something just seemed...different.

"I can't fix this..." She repeated.

She dove back underwater and sped off.

"Wait!" Joshua yelled, but he was too late.

The two looked at each other.

"What the heck...?" Charlotte asked.

Joshua only shook his head. Suddenly, the cave shook violently.

"We better get out of here," Charlotte said.

"Good idea."

Grabbing the piece of equipment, the two dove in to the moon pool and swam out through the tunnel to get to the reef. As they swam, there were strong currents being created by Elizabeth.

 _"What the hell is her problem?"_ Charlotte thought to herself as she swam.

One came in so strong, it forced the two forward with great speed and Charlotte almost took an inhale of salt water. She was spun as she tried to regain herself and for a moment, Charlotte thought that she felt a tail brush up against her. Finally, she surfaced and Joshua was already waiting for her. He had a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. There are mermaids behind you!"

Charlotte turned around and sure enough, there were about a thousand mermaids in the water, all dazed and confused.

"What's this? What's going on here?" Charlotte asked, fear creeping up inside her.

Elizabeth surfaced right in front of Charlottes face and Charlotte jolted.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

No answer came and Charlotte asked again before the green tailed mermaid threw her left hand up in the air to create a water spout. It engulfed the mermaids that were already dazed and confused, and she sent it towards Charlotte and Joshua.

"Elizabeth? What the hell? Stop!" Joshua shouted.

The water spout only grew stronger and the three were trapped inside it, with Elizabeths hand still up in the air as she controlled it. All that Charlotte and Joshua could do, was hold on to each other as they were swirling around in the watery tornado. They both shut their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Gold Coast, the locals all stood around in shock and horror at what they were witnessing in the ocean. Among the locals, were Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Well, this was never warned about on the news," Rikki mentioned.

"We should get inside, you guys," Cleo suggested.

"Good idea," Bella added.

They walked back in to the Ocean Café as others joined in. There were murmurs of worry amongst the teenagers.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. These things are normal here," Cleo reassured Bella.

"Yeah...I know..." She muttered.

"Hey everybody, look outside!"

"What is it?"

"The water spout is gone."

"What are those?"

"Are those...mermaids?"

The commotion caught the girls attention. With eyes wide with horror, they bolted up from the booth and made their way outside. There were a dozen figures washed up on the beach, all with golden tails. No...

They raced on down before the locals could even react. Arriving, they got a better view and indeed, all the mermaids that lived in the caves under Mako Island, were all washed up on shore. The leader of the pod, Veridia, looked up at the girls.

"Did you three have something to do with this?" She snarled.

"No! We were way up there when we saw you!" Cleo defended.

The mermaids were all ready to turn invisible when Veridia spoke up.

"It's too late. There's no use in hiding now."

The locals finally came rushing in waves.

"Are they really mermaids?"

"They look real!"

"Quick, take some pictures."

"Hey, leave them alone!" Rikki defended, snatching one boys camera away.

"But...they're mermaids!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well you're an idiot for treating them like they're on exhibit. Beat it!" Rikki ordered and tossed his camera in to the water.

However, the three girls could not defend the entire Mako pod and they were shoved aside as the locals came up close to observe the mermaids. Veridia and Ondina looked at the girls helplessly.

"We've got to do something," Bella said.

"Yeah, but what? If we do anything, people will get suspicious of us. We've got to protect our secret," Rikki pointed out.

"What I want to know is how this happened. Those caves were meant to protect them," Cleo mentioned.

"We know what happened," A voice spoke up.

The three turned around to see Charlotte and Agent Reynolds standing there, damped from the ocean water.

"Don't tell me you two are caught up in this," Rikki shook her head.

"Sorry," Charlotte apologized.

"Elizabeth happened," Joshua replied.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Bella asked.

Right...she didn't remember anything that happened last year. Lucky girl.

"She's a very powerful mermaid with a green tail. She created the water spout. I don't get it...it's like she's out of control," Joshua explained.

"She just exposed the entire Mako pod. I'd say she's more than out of control," Rikki chimed in.

Joshua frowned and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do for them. This is too big to handle on our own. It's going to make it on the news in a matter of minutes, thanks to cell phone and social media. I fear the worst."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

Joshua looked at the girls with displeasure on his face.

"There are mermaids. The world knows about it now. There will be people who will not take kindly to it; who will see them as a threat that needs to be eliminated. In other words, we could see a war in the near future."

Scared and shocked that this could potentially be the outcome, the girls stayed close together and Charlotte joined in on giving them some comfort. As he looked at the three mermaids and former one, Joshua shook his head and then looked out towards the ocean, knowing that a war was the least of his concerns. He was more concerned about what would happen to Elizabeth once she met the same demise.

* * *

 **I promise that things will calm down after this chapter. It's been an intense beginning, that's for certain.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. Leave any thoughts about what could happen in the future.**

 **In the mean time, I will be working on a short story about Kim Sertori, so stay tuned for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'm back! I've had writers block again...lame, right?**

AU/Crossover for H2O and Mako.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O or Mako characters.**

 **As promised, something a bit calm after all that intensity.**

* * *

"Hey...are you doing alright?" Will asked Bella as they sat on his seat in the boat house.

Bella sighed.

"No...not really. I'm scared. This whole thing has got me worried. What if someone discovers that we're mermaids too? I don't want to be experimented on."

Will wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, as if to protect her.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"Yeah, but...how can you be sure? I mean, your sister caused a lot of problems and has had her suspicions. Suppose she gets back on that, especially now that there are other mermaids?" Bella asked, still greatly worried.

Will shook his head. He didn't want to think about his sister and the grief that she caused all of them. He felt a hatred burn in his chest when he remembered what she did to the moon pool, but he quickly shoved it aside.

"Bella, don't worry so much. Sophie won't be coming anywhere near you guys," He reassured her.

He hugged her tightly and Bella breathed in his scent as she finally began to put her anxieties to rest.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Lewis? This whole thing is a disaster!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Shhh, keep your voice down," Lewis shushed her.

Cleo immediately went quiet, remembering that her family was home. Putting a finger to her lips, she went over to the door and quickly turned the handle. Kim fell to the floor.

"What are you doing, snooping around?" Cleo demanded.

"I wasn't snooping! I was just...cleaning your doorknob!" Kim lied.

"Liar! How many times have I told you? Mind your own business!" Cleo argued.

"What are you two even doing in there? What's such a disaster that you have to talk to Lewis in private?" Kim peppered her sister.

Cleo went quiet, trying to think up a quick lie.

"Kim, when you're in a relationship, you'll understand," Lewis chimed in.

Rolling her eyes, the younger Sertori sister let it go and stormed off downstairs, leaving the two alone once again. Sighing, Cleo closed the door then she sat down on her bed with Lewis joining her.

"I've kept this whole mermaid thing a secret for so long, and now that everyone knows that they exist, it's only a matter of time before I end up in a tank of water again to be experimented on," Cleo cried, her mind flashing back to when she was held captive in Ireland.

Lewis pulled her close to him and held on to her tightly. Remembering that situation made his heart sink every time. He couldn't bear to lose her again; not after everything that she had gone through. Cleo took it harder than Rikki and the others did. It had always been her biggest fear and she hadn't been the same since.

"Nothing will happen to you. I'll keep you safe. I missed out on that last time, and I'm not going to let it happen again. I'll take care of you," Lewis spoke softly as they laid down on the bed.

Cleo curled up by his side and laid her head on his chest. She focused on his breathing to help relax herself and she felt Lewis's left arm wrap around her, enveloping her in a warm blanket of protectiveness.

"What about Elizabeth? What do you think will happen to her?" Cleo asked.

Lewis sighed and shook his head. Typical Cleo...she couldn't shut her brain off all the time.

"Cleo...right now, you're all I'm worried about," Lewis told her.

He cupped her face with his hand and brought her lips to his in a soft and reassuring kiss. That did it. Cleo stopped thinking the moment that the two made contact. She deepened the kiss between the two, and only stopped once the door was shoved wide open, with her dad standing in the doorway with a scornful look on his face.

"Lewis...time to leave!" Don urged.

"Right...you got it Mr. S," Lewis hopped off of the bed and stood at the doorway, giving Cleo a wink before Don dragged him off.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why would Elizabeth expose the entire Mako pod to the world, when she's a mermaid herself? Why put them at risk?" Rikki asked as she paced the office of the Café.

"Rikki..." Zane tried to speak up.

"I mean, I was unsure of her at first when she became a mermaid, but I got over it. Maybe I was wrong to do that. We should have been more careful around her," Rikki continued.

"Rikki..."

"A water spout! Zane...she created a water spout! None of the Mako mermaids can do that! Neither can we! This is getting out of hand. We have to find her!" Rikki continued, her hand gesturing towards the outdoors.

"Rikki!" Zane raised his voice.

"What?" She asked, clearly agitated.

Zane gripped both of her arms and held her stance so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

"This isn't your problem to fix this time. You've got to leave it to Joshua and Charlotte," Zane told her.

"Really? A CIA man and a former mermaid? How exactly are they going to stop a crazy, out of control, green tailed mermaid?" Rikki asked, stating the obvious to him.

Zane shook his head.

"Alright, maybe they can't stop her. But Rikki, you're not strong enough to take her on either. I don't think any of the mermaids can. But for now, you've got to worry about your own safety. Everyone knows about mermaids now, except you and the girls. You've got to do your best to stay away from Mako Island and refrain from using your powers," He reminded her.

Rikki nodded and she took a deep breath to calm down. Zane pulled her in to a hug.

"I know that you always want to fix things, I do. But right now, the only thing that you can do is what you do best: Worry about yourself," He told her.

Rikki looked up at him.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" She asked, with the deepest of sincerity that Rikki had ever managed.

Zane smiled.

"No actually, but it's nice to be acknowledged."

Rikki playfully slapped him.

"Shut up."

"Make me," He grinned.

With a grin that said 'you're unbelievable', Rikki kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world...

"Wow...can you believe it? Mermaids...they exist!" A young blonde boy exclaimed.

"You're wrong...I don't believe it," An older girl, also with blonde hair, replied.

"Wow...this is so cool. Mermaids...at Mako Island! Right in our hometown!"

"Elliot...let's not get too excited here," The girl said, trying to keep her cool.

"Are you kidding me, Emma? This is the greatest thing ever. I can't wait for mom and dad to take us back home!" Elliot cried and he bounded off.

Emma shook her head and sighed. What exactly happened out there? Ever since being rescued a year ago and traveling with her family, she had been out of the loop on a lot of things. Cleo and Rikki didn't talk to her anymore. She had no idea why mermaids would suddenly reveal themselves. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her right shoulder. Looking over, Emma smiled at the handsome dark haired boy that stood behind her.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked.

Emma nodded.

"I'm fine, Ash. I'm just really worried about my friends."

"Don't worry. As soon as we get back home, we'll track them down and we'll make sure to get caught up on things. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably hiding away for now," Ash reassured her.

Emma nodded again and leaned against his body.

"I hope you're right, Ash. I hope you're right."

* * *

 **Emma is coming back!**

 **And if you're thinking that she and Bella won't get along, put that out of your thoughts right now. I have no reason for them to dislike each other.**

 **Anyways, leave your thoughts on this cute little chapter in the comments.**

 **QOTD: Who do you ship in the H2O/Mako series?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an AU crossover between H2O: Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own.**

 **Make sure to leave a review at the end!**

* * *

"Breaking News! Mermaids popped up all over Mako Island, which is located on the Gold Coast of Australia. Here is Mike with the news."

"Yes folks, just as the heading said: Mermaids are real! A water spout that occurred along the ocean seemed to throw all the mermaids from their hiding spot, and washed them to shore. We have plenty of footage taken by the locals to bring you proof that they are indeed real, and not women in costumes. The Australian Federal Government explains that 'due to the number of mermaids, we are unable to bring them all on land for testing'. The locals were asked to put them back in the ocean and upon attempting to, a few of the locals were attacked by the mermaids with magical powers over water. At this time, the government requests that all locals and tourists not seek out these mermaids, as they are deemed dangerous creatures of the sea. This is Brian McCartney, reporting."

Turning off the television, Joshua let out a frustrated growl. There was nothing that he and Charlotte could do! They were only two people and it would take an army to protect the mermaids.

"Face it Joshua, there's nothing we can do. The news claims that the mermaids are dangerous and not to be sought after. At least they were kind enough to put them back in the ocean," Charlotte spoke up.

"Yeah...but at what cost? Now that everyone knows that mermaids exist, there will be those idiots who don't listen to the rules, and will seek them out!" Joshua yelled.

Charlotte jumped a little at the tone from his voice. She could tell that he was particularly high strung at the moment and she didn't blame him. This wasn't just about protecting the mermaids. It was about Elizabeth.

"I think what you should be worrying about if your fiancée. We've got to find her and figure out what's wrong with her," Charlotte suggested.

Joshua nodded. Ever since they encountered her back at the moon pool, something had been extremely different about her.

"But how do we find her? Where would she be?" Joshua asked.

Charlotte shrugged. A moment of silence followed as the two thought about where they could find Elizabeth, but both drew a couple of blanks. It became evident that they wouldn't be able to find her, considering that she was a full time mermaid and she could be anywhere. They would have to wait it out until something came up in the news about more strange phenomenons'. So...what was the next step?

"You know, there is something that we still need to do. We've got to find this Sophie and the Park Ranger who owns this," Charlotte spoke up, gesturing to the rock laser.

Joshua nodded in agreement.

"I did manage to track her down. She's currently in college for business studies. If we go now, we can catch her coming out of classes," Joshua suggested.

Charlotte holstered her gun and threw her hair in to a low bun.

"Let's get going, then."

* * *

Sophie Benjamin grinned proudly to herself as she left her classes for the evening. She had had a terrific day! She has passed three of her tests with flying colors, and had even been recommended for a job with accounting in the near future. Yup...everything was going her way!

As she walked down the steps, a very handsome man came approaching her, as well as a younger girl with dark red hair. She paid no attention to the female, but her eyes gazed over the dark haired, blue eyed man. He reminded her of Ryan Tate, except that this mans jaw was more defined and chiseled, plus he was much taller...probably about six foot one. He was in terrific shape and she saw muscles poking out from under his tee-shirt. He was absolutely yummy.

"Excuse me...are you Sophie Benjamin?" The man asked. His voice was deep and had a smooth buttery sound to it. She shivered in delight.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, looking at him with lasciviousness.

The duo reached in to their pockets and pulled out badges. Sophie read them as IDA.

"I'm Agent Reynolds, and this is my partner, Agent Watsford. We're with an agency called the International Detective Agency," He explained.

"Never heard of it," Sophie replied, obviously confused as to why they wanted to talk to her.

"We're based in Canada. We solve cases that agencies like the CIA, FBI, NSA and many others can't solve. We came down here after hearing about mermaids popping up on Mako," Charlotte explained.

"Okay...and what does this have to do with me?" Sophie asked, beginning to get a little annoyed with Agent Watsford.

"Miss Benjamin, we've come to understand that you've destroyed their home before this all happened. You were in a cave, with this device, to collect something out of the walls, but unfortunately it ended up destroying the cave," Joshua began to explain.

"Yeah, I did. So what? What do you have to do with any of this?" Sophie asked.

"Well, our jurisdiction is very different from other agencies. We went over some of the lesser known crimes that can be committed in this city, and destroying public and or private land, is an offence," Joshua continued.

"So...?"

"So, I'm afraid that we're going to have to place you under arrest," Joshua finished.

"WHAT?! You can't do that! I haven't done _anything_ wrong! I just found the cave...that's it!" Sophie defended.

"That I can believe. You probably don't know how to use this, don't you? You had an accomplice. If you tell us who it is, your sentence will be lessened," Charlotte spoke up.

Sophie sighed.

"His name is Ryan Tate. He's currently unemployed. He got fired from his job," She explained.

"Where can we find him?" Joshua asked.

Sophie went silent as she looked at this man. He suddenly became less appealing to her once his authority side kicked in. It made him look quite scary.

"Sophie, where can we find Ryan Tate?" Charlotte repeated the question, becoming annoyed with the fake red-head.

Sophie's mouth opened to begin to answer and she shook her arms out at her side.

"I...I was going home to him. We're living together," She confessed.

Charlotte sneered.

"What...you're living together? I can't imagine why someone would want to be with you."

"Agent Watsford..." Joshua warned Charlotte.

"It's not what you think, believe me. I'm just supporting him until he can get back on his feet," Sophie explained.

Charlotte snorted.

"Really? A forty year old man needs your support?"

"He's actually only twenty-three, thank you very much," Sophie shot back.

"And you're what...sixteen? Isn't that also illegal? Him living with a minor?" Charlotte asked.

Sophie scowled, took a step forward and slapped Charlotte across the face. Charlottes' head snapped to the side and she felt the sting itched her sting. Joshua grabbed the young woman and pinned her arms behind her back, handcuffing them in the process.

"And that's another count to add to the list: Assault on a government official," He explained, then escorted Sophie Benjamin to their car, where he placed her in the back.

The two got in the front seat, and Joshua pressed a button that raised a partition to separate Sophie from them, as well as sound proofing as she shouted her protests. Joshua looked over at Charlotte with disappointment.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"You know what, Charlotte. You were out of line, calling her out on those things," Joshua told her.

"How was I out of line? I was asking legitimate questions!"

"That were _not_ needed. But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore. Just don't let it happen next time. I'm sorry for being hard on you...maybe I shouldn't be. This whole thing has got us both stressed out," Joshua replied.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. He was right and lashing out or saying the wrong things wouldn't do them much good. As Joshua drove them to the airport, he placed the call to Headquarters to arrange for pick-up. After ending the call, he pressed a button to communicate with Sophie in the back seat.

"Miss Benjamin, we are going to let you make one phone call before you are sent off to our headquarters. Is there anyone that you would like to talk to?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah...my lawyer!" She snarled.

"She doesn't even have one," Charlotte whispered, remembering what Rikki told her about Sophie.

"That'll have to wait. Anyone else?" Joshua asked.

Sophie sighed in exasperation.

"I may as well call my parents."

She told Joshua their number and he dialed it in to the mobile phone in the car. The call transferred in to the back seat and Sophie was able to talk with her parents about the situation that she was in. In the meantime while Joshua drove and listened to the conversation, Charlotte went up in to locating where exactly Ryan Tate was living, so that they could head straight for his place after dropping off Sophie Benjamin at the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the world, a tall and handsome blonde curly haired boy finished turning off the television after hearing about the news happening on the Gold Coast. He got off of the couch, headed outside and ran towards the open water ahead of him, where he jumped in and grew a blue tail. He swam off underwater and entered an underwater entrance and went down a series of tunnels before surfacing in an open area under a cave. There were others like him in the cave, sitting on rocks, or floating in the water.

"What are you doing here?" The oldest merman demanded.

"I've got bad news. The mermaids have been discovered near Mako Island," The boy announced.

"And why should we care? Mermen and mermaids don't get along," Another spoke up.

"Because, they're in danger from land people!"

"We shouldn't care about that!"

"Hold on, let Erik speak. Tell us Erik, why should we suddenly help the mermaids?" Another asked, swimming up to the small group.

Erik looked at the Elders and grimaced.

"This isn't _just_ about the mermaids...it's about us too. I know that the history between us hasn't been great but right now, I think we need to be united in order to fight against the humans. They'll make preparations to capture as many mermaids as they can and torture them for information. If we can get to the mermaids before the humans do, we might be able to save them before anything life-changing happens. If we can just help them get away and find them a new home, the humans will not be able to get away with anything," Erik explained.

The Elders looked to each other and thought it over for a moment, before looking at Erik and nodding.

"Alright, we will gather the rest of the pod, while you go on land and locate the rest. We'll meet back here and be on our way at first light," One of the Elders replied.

Erik smiled, thanked them, then swam off back towards land. As he swam, his concern for Ondina grew. He hoped that he could get to her in time, to eventually make amends with her. If he did this, they may just end up back together.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I always shipped Erik and Ondina!**

 **So...Emma is coming back and now all the mermen will be heading for Mako.**

 **In the meantime, questions about what happened with the Sooke moon pool will be answered, and more mysteries will be revealed.**

 **Stay Tuned!  
Make sure to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An AU crossover of H2O: Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids.  
All characters are rightfully owned by Jonathon M. Shiff.**

 **Read, and leave a review with what you think!  
**

Here's a bit more of a fluffy chapter before things go back to crazy again!

* * *

Erik and the mermen pod began their swim at first light as planned, and they left their cave. The Elders took the lead and Erik swam alongside his mates. As the mermen swam, something created a strong ripple in the waters. The pod stopped for a moment before carrying on. It happened again and this time, sand clouds formed in the water and a large dark object came barreling through.

The Elders thrust their hands forward to put up a protective field around the pod. The large object that came speeding through the water, looked like a cave. Seeing this force of nature taking place, The Elders looked to each other with concern. After the cave passed, they put down the shield and surfaced.

"This is not possible!"

"But it is!"

"How could this be?"

Erik surfaced.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Erik!" One of them shot.

"What was that that went past us? It looked like a...a cave!" Erik cried.

The rest of the mermen surfaced to find out what was going on and The Elders looked to each other, as if realizing that there was no way that they could hide something like this.

"That was a cave, Erik. I recognized it too. It came from Sooke, in Canada. It's where I was born," One of the Elders explained.

"Really? You don't sound like a Northern merman, Thomas," Erik shook his head.

Elder Thomas shook his head and looked to the others.

"There's something dangerous in the waters. Something far more dangerous and more powerful than us," One of the Elders spoke up.

"Woah. What could be more dangerous than a merman?" One of them asked.

The Elders shrugged. They had no clue. But they knew stories and legends about what the caves could do.

"Mako Island is like a giant magnet. It drew in Comet Eve a few nights back, but it was knocked away. Something else is being drawn to Mako, and it was that cave. Mako Island and the Sooke cave are preparing for something. They're preparing to protect us. We must make haste towards The Gold Coast and find the mermaids!" Elder Thomas explained.

The mermen dove back underwater and sped along.

* * *

After the arrests of Sophie Benjamin and Ryan Tate, Charlotte and Joshua proceeded to Mako Island to join the other agencies in the investigations that were now taking place. The whole island was being combed over, but no one had found anything yet.

"I'm just glad it isn't a full moon right now," Charlotte whispered to Joshua.

"No kidding. Could you imagine if any of the agents accidentally fell in to the moon pool?" Joshua whispered back.

Charlotte cringed. No...she could not imagine what would happen.

"What are we going to do to prevent anyone from finding it?" Charlotte asked, avoiding a branch before tripping.

Joshua looked around, to make sure that no one was looking.

"We can block the entrance," He suggested.

"We? No...one of us needs to stay here to keep from arousing suspicions," Charlotte told him.

"Good idea. I'll go instead."

With a curt nod, Charlotte watched as Joshua took off towards the land entrance to the moon pool. After he left, she guided her flashlight around the area that she was in. A few more agents were with her, combing the area. An NSA Agent came approaching her.

"Agent Watsford?" He called out.

"Yes?"

He stuck out his hand to offer a handshake and Charlotte accepted it.

"I'm Agent Owens. Where did your partner go?" He asked.

"Oh...you know..." Charlotte replied rather awkwardly.

"Oh...I understand. Say...you've been in IDA for a year now, right?" He asked.

"That's right."

"How are you liking it so far?" He asked.

Charlotte smiled.

"I love it. It's been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I'm such good friends with many of the agents," She replied.

"Okay...have...have you ever...taken any interest in them?" He asked, seemingly shy all of a sudden.

Charlotte giggled when she remembered how silly of a crush she had on Joshua before finding out he was dating Elizabeth. She told Agent Owens that no, she didn't have any interests in the other agents. She saw many of them as brothers, or just friends. He seemed to sigh in relief.

"Okay...well I was wondering...if it's not too much, that maybe...you want to go out for a coffee after we finish up here?" He asked.

Charlotte had no idea what to say. Wasn't the main reason for being here was to work? Was this really the time to be asking someone on a date? She was flattered, but she hardly knew this guy. Before she could say anything, Joshua came running back towards the two. He noticed that something was going on and he intervened.

"Hey Agent Owens...how's it?" Joshua asked.

"Oh! Good...things are good. Haven't found anything yet. Erm...I was just asking your partner here if she wanted to grab a coffee afterwards," Agent Owens explained.

Charlotte held back a grin. This guy...now that she was paying more attention to him, he was rather cute. He kind of looked like Lewis, but with brown hair and softer features.

"Oh really? Mind if I come too? In fact, we should grab a few more agents to join on in with us," Joshua suggested.

Charlotte got a slight hint of protectiveness from Joshua and a bit of what sounded to be...jealousy? But...Joshua had no reason to be? Agent Owens' smile faded slightly, as if he was a bit disappointed with this sudden self-invitation. Before more words could be exchanged, a dozen agents came walking in their direction.

"Where's everyone going?" Charlotte asked.

One of them turned to her.

"We're done for the night. There's too much to cover and many of us have been up for three days straight, coming in from other cases. We're going back to the mainland."

It sounded like a good idea. Charlotte, Joshua and Agent Owens joined them on the way back to their boats on the beach.

"What's your first name, Agent Owens?" Charlotte asked.

"Steve."

"Nice to meet you, Steve. Uhm...can I give you my number?" Charlotte explained.

He nodded and the two did a quick exchange of numbers, before he joined his team on their boat. He waved good-bye just as Charlotte and Joshua got in to their tinny.

"What was that about?" Charlotte asked Joshua in annoyance.

"What was what about?"

"You wanted to spoil a potential date!"

"I...I did not! I just thought that...a coffee sounded like a good idea," Joshua tried explaining as he guided them back towards the mainland.

"Joshua...I can tell that you're lying. Besides, why would you care? You're not my boyfriend," She reminded him.

"No...I'm not. But Charlotte...Agent Owens? Really? He's not even your type!" Joshua began to protest.

Charlotte shook her head. It was clear that Joshua was being protective, almost like how a big brother would for his little sister. She grinned to herself. It was kind of adorable seeing Joshua acting this way. The two got back to the mainland and Joshua secured to tinny to the docks. With their feet back on land, the two headed towards the parking lot where all of the other agents were, getting in to their cars. Agent Owens jogged on over.

"So about that coffee?" He asked, shoving his hands in to his jean pockets.

Charlotte smiled.

"It's a date!"

Steve looked over at Joshua.

"What about him?"

"Oh...he was only kidding around. Don't worry about him," She replied.

"Hey!" Joshua faked whined.

Charlotte turned to him.

"Mind if I go on with Steve?" She asked.

Joshua nodded and allowed for her to go on her 'date'. Charlotte left with Agent Owens and Joshua shook his head in disbelief. He unlocked his car door and got in to the drivers side, shutting the door.

"'Mind If I go on with Steve?' Give me a break..." Joshua muttered to himself, copying Charlottes voice.

"We're out here to investigate the weird happenings on Mako Island, and _this guy_ asks my partner on a date! I mean really...couldn't he have been a _little_ more professional? Sheesh..." Joshua continued talking to himself.

Taking out his car key, he put it in the engine and turned on the car. With the headlights on, something caught in his vision and Joshua looked up, his blue eyes going wide in shock. Standing in front of his car in human form, was Elizabeth. She looked a mess. Her long dark brown hair was in tangles and covered half of her face. She had no clothes on and she shook. Joshua got out of the car.

"Elizabeth? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" He asked, a deep concern washing over him.

He approached her and almost instantly, he got the worst feeling that seemed to come off of her. It was almost as if his instincts were screaming at him not to approach her. But his anxious concern for her well-being clouded his judgement. He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. They were not the same as he remembered. They used to be rich and deep in color, with a mischievous twinkle. Now...they looked dead and empty. There was nothing.

"Elizabeth?"

She finally looked at him. Her lips opened, ready to speak while her left hand seemed to automatically raise itself.

"Help me..." She whimpered.

Joshua was shoved away by the magic that came out of her left hand and he was thrown towards his car. The front window glass shattered beneath his body as he slammed in to it, then he rolled forward off of his car and he hit the pavement. Pain seared through him and he could taste blood in his mouth. He looked up at Elizabeth, who stared at him briefly, before walking back towards the ocean.

"No...Elizabeth...come back," He silently pleaded.

His vision grew dark and his body slumped against the pavement.

* * *

"Guys come on! I don't want to be here all morning. I want to take Emma for a swim!" Rikki complained as the four girls walked out of the JuiceNet Café.

"Rikki, you haven't changed a bit," Emma laughed and hugged her fiery friend.

"Thanks?"

"Sorry guys, it's my fault. I've just wanted to get to know Emma since you've told me about her," Bella apologized.

"Aww, thanks Bella. Don't worry, Rikki will give up anyways. We can't go swimming...remember?" Emma reminded her friend.

Rikki frowned. She hated this!

"Well, we can still go shopping," Cleo chimed up.

Rikki's attitude changed and she perked up.

"Yeah...shopping sounds good. You up for it Em?" Rikki asked.

"Count on it! I need a new dress anyways," Emma replied.

"Oh, I know a good place. It opened up after you left," Bella suggested.

"Yeah? Lead the way!" Emma smiled.

The four girls headed on their way to the shops down the way. When they arrived, they saw police tape surrounding part of the parking lot. There was a police car and an ambulance on the scene.

"What happened here?" Bella asked.

"Beats me," Rikki replied.

The curly haired blonde went to join in on the crowd that was gathered and made her way to the front of the group to see what was going on. The paramedics wheeled out a stretcher.

"What's going on?" Rikki asked the closest person.

"I don't know, I just got here."

"Fat look of good you are."

The person gave her a dirty glare, but Rikki paid no heed as she grabbed the police officer walking by.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" She asked.

"One of the agents seems to have been in some sort of accident. Someone found him unconscious here this morning," The officer explained, then gestured towards the paramedics, who had the agent on the gurney.

Rikki saw his face and her eyes lit up in recognition. Her heart almost stopped.

"I know him! That's Agent Reynolds!" She exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, move along!" The officer then began to order the crowd of over lookers.

There were groans of disappointment, but people began to leave. Rikki joined the others and told them what happened.

"Who's Agent Reynolds?" Emma asked.

"Right...you've missed out on a lot. Come on, it's a long story," Cleo said, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulder.

As the girls began their walk, the ground beneath them shook.

"Now what?!" Rikki asked in annoyance.

They looked over towards the ocean and noticed a huge wave rise up, heading towards them. The four mermaids looked to each other, panic in their eyes.

"Run. Run!" Emma yelled.

They ran as fast as they could towards the mall, making it inside just in time and up to the second level just as the wave came crashing down, causing destruction to everything below. They shook as they realized that their secrets could have been blown wide open. Rikki looked over to the girls.

"Guys...we can't stay here anymore. It's getting to be too dangerous," Cleo spoke up.

"I agree," Bella said.

"I shouldn't have agreed with mom and dad to come back here," Emma wished.

"We'll get out of here. We just need to find Charlotte," Rikki told them.

"Charlotte? What's she got to do with this?" Emma asked in shock.

The girls sighed.

"Like I said Em...it's a long story."

* * *

 **Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O or Mako characters.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Rated MA for extreme violence and disturbing images. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Charlotte woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing and when she rolled over to answer it, she noticed that the time read quarter to noon!

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Charlotte? It's Cleo. Where are you?" Cleo asked.

Charlottes red hair cascaded past her bare shoulder as she sat up in bed and looked around the hotel room. It was definitely not her room, and it was definitely not her hotel either. Steve rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, lightly kissing her shoulder and causing Charlotte to smile a little.

"Uh...I'm busy at the moment. What's up?" Charlotte asked.

Her phone beeped again, indicating another call. She checked Caller ID. It was the Hospital. Why were they calling?

"Sorry, I'm getting another call. I'll get back to you in a second. Hello?" Charlotte asked, turning to the other caller.

"Agent Watsford? This is the General GC Hospital. We have your partner, Agent Reynolds here in the Emergency Room, and we need you to come on down right away," The doctor on the other line requested.

"What? Is he okay?" Charlotte asked, fully bolting in bed, covering herself with the sheets.

The doctor explained that Agent Reynolds was in an accident. Charlotte promised to get there quickly and she hung up.

"What's happened?" Agent Steve Owens asked.

"It's Agent Reynolds. He's been injured. I've got to get to the hospital. Do you think you can drive me down?" She asked, getting out of bed and putting her clothes on.

"Yeah, sure."

The two dressed and headed down to the parking lot, where Agent Owens drove Charlotte to the hospital. Once he dropped her off, Charlotte called Cleo again as she navigated the halls.

"Sorry about before. What can I do for you?" Charlotte asked.

"We were just hoping that somehow, you and your partner could get us out of here. It's too dangerous to stick around. Our secret is on the line," Cleo explained.

"I'll see what we can do. Just hang on for a while and don't go anywhere," Charlotte ordered.

The two hung up and Charlotte finally came down to the emergency room, where she approached a doctor and identified himself to her. He led her over to where Joshua was laying conscious on a stretcher. He has cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. His head was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Wow...what happened to you? Get in a fight with a kangaroo?" She asked.

He shook his head, looked around carefully and gestured for her to close the curtains surrounding his area to give them privacy. Doing so, Charlotte came close to his side.

"I saw Elizabeth," He whispered.

"What? Where? What happened?" She asked.

"Well...this happened. It was after you left with Agent Owens."

Agent Reynolds continued to talk about his encounter with Elizabeth and how strange it all was.

"She only said two words: 'Help me'. I'm wondering why she would say that, with everything that she's done," Joshua finished.

Charlotte went silent for a moment as she thought over everything that he told her.

"Maybe...maybe she's lost control. Maybe it's not her fault that this is happening," Charlotte finally spoke up.

"How do you mean?" Joshua asked.

"Think about it. When she first got a tail, she struggled to stay on land, even though it made her sick. She was in complete control of both her abilities and mermaid powers."

"It makes sense. But how could this happen all of a sudden?" Joshua asked.

Charlotte shrugged.

"We don't know what she was doing for an entire year as a mermaid. We don't know what or who she encountered. But something set off her inability to control herself."

"The Moon Pool. Remember when we were there and she appeared? She seemed out of it and kept muttering that she couldn't fix 'it'. Maybe it's because of the moon pool," Joshua figured.

"Mermaids are known for drawing a deeper connection while in the moon pool and can have their powers enhanced or strengthened the more often they go. Perhaps Elizabeth always went to the moon pool for that reason. Maybe once it was destroyed, that all changed," Charlotte replied.

"When did this all begin to happen?" He asked.

"After that pillar of light knocked away that meteor."

"And the moon pool was destroyed before then, so we've learned from the girls. This makes perfect sense now!" Joshua whisper shouted.

"It does, but we've got a problem. We can't fix the moon pool. Neither of us are merpeople. And I'm fairly certain that the mermaids aren't going anywhere near the moon pool because of what's been going on," Charlotte replied.

Joshua looked at her with curiosity.

"What _is_ going on?" He asked.

She shrugged. After the mermaids were exposed to the world, not much had happened except for the disasters that Elizabeth had created so far. The two had been a bit disconnected from the News lately.

* * *

"Alright, we'll split up in groups of three. Group One, you take the East side of Mako Island. Group two, North and Group three will be on the West side. This way we can cover more of the waters. We will meet back here at quarter to two," An Agent announced.

Many of the agents were in diving gear and by the beach where their boats were. Their superiors had ordered them to try to get in contact with the mermaids and once it happened, to offer them a chance on land to share knowledge of their way of living. The groups got in to their respected boats and drove on out to their locations.

Meanwhile, the mermaid counsel was gathered in one of the underwater caves of Mako.

"It's not safe here anymore. We must gather everyone to prepare to leave this place," Veridia acknowledged.

"But Veridia, where would we go? We're not safe anywhere," Lee Chang asked.

"We can go to the deepest depths of the oceans where no humans would ever be able to explore. It is a bit of a travel, but we can do it," Veridia answered.

"No, it's not possible. You won't be able to do it," A new voice spoke up.

The three mermaids turned around and were appalled to see three mermen enter their underwater cave! Their blue tails flopped as they swam close. The three put up their hands to reveal their moon rings, as if ready to defend themselves.

"Put that thing away, Veridia. That could seriously injure someone," Elder Shar spoke up.

"I plan on it. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Calm down, we're here to help," Elder Thomas explained.

"Help us? Why would a bunch of mermen help us?" Cora, the third mermaid asked.

"Erik...he heard about what has been going on around here. He says that you've been exposed to humans. What happened?" Elder Kale, the third merman replied.

"We...don't know exactly. A waterspout came out of nowhere and drew us on to land," Veridia answered.

The mermen looked to each other and shared the same look of worry and concern. Elder Thomas turned to Veridia.

"Veridia, there is something that you must know."

He explained to her about the strange occurrence of the Sooke moon pool that passed them on the way here, and was currently on its way still. The mermaid counsel then grew worried just like them.

"But...that's not possible. The Mako moon pool has been destroyed," She explained.

"No...that can't be. If it was, there wouldn't be that magnetic draw. There's still some power in the moon pool," Elder Shar spoke up.

There was a glimmer of hope now.

"We must go there immediately then. We must fix it at once," Veridia announced.

They all dove underwater to make their way to the moon pool. However, not within five feet from whence they swam, they came in contact with humans that were in diving gear! The Agents who saw them, did not expect to see mermen. There was a quick look of panic and one of them pulled out his harpoon, despite previous warnings to not use it on them. He shot it out and it struck Veridia!

The leader of the mermaids was shot back as red liquid came oozing from where she was hit. The other two mermaids caught her and the three mermen swam in front to protect them. With their arms extended and their palms opened, the three of them used their magic on the humans to shoot them away and out of the water. The three agents went hurling through the air before slapping back down in to water.

The mermen looked to each other with scowls and they went forth to attack again. The three humans surfaced before that moment and took off their masks.

"What the hell Agent Jordan?! We were specifically ordered to _not_ hurt them!" One of the agents yelled.

"I'm sorry! I panicked! I didn't expect there to be mermen at all! I didn't think they existed!"

"And we didn't think that mermaids existed either until this happened! Now you've got them on our tails!"

"Heh...tails..." One of the other agents muttered.

"This is not a laughing matter! They're dangerous!"

The mermen popped up from under the water and the agents backed away a bit in fear.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, okay? He didn't mean to hurt her, he promises!" The agent tried to defend.

"You hurt one of our own! You humans are dangerous. You cannot be trusted! You must be destroyed!"

"If the trident hadn't been destroyed, we could wipe you all out right now!"

"Please...we're sorry," Agent Jordan begged.

Elders Thomas, Shar, and Kale shook their heads, extended their arms and opened their palms again to form an attack. Before they could, the water stirred up violently, creating strong waves that they could not fight. They found themselves being dragged towards the mainland, along with many other agents in the waters as well as the rest of the merman pod.

"Fight back! Don't let this win!" Elder Shar shouted.

The mermen all lifted their arms up towards the sky and focused their powers to try to create stillness in the ocean. However, their powers were no match for the unknown force that was creating the strong waves and it only grew stronger. They were all washed to the mainland.

"Elders! What do we do?" Erik asked in panic, as human began to take notice.

Elder Shar snarled and grew a pair of legs to walk on land, with his merman tail forming a way to cover up his lower region. People came forward, many with large cameras and microphones.

"Mermen! That is right everyone, mermen have appeared now in the Gold Coast, but for reasons we do not know. Hopefully, this merman approaching will provide us with answers!" One of the news reporters spoke to the camera.

He came forward to jut his microphone at Shar. Shar glared at the camera.

"I have a message for the human race: You have hurt one of our own kind. You are dangerous and must be taken care of. The mermaids have tried to stay away from you, but you have not listened. You have taken it upon yourselves to seek them out, yet were told not to. Let this be a warning to you all. You have declared war upon us!" Shar announced.

With that, he extended his arm, opened his palm, and set fire to a group of humans within the eyes of the camera. There were screams of agony as they were engulfed and many ran towards the open waters or dropped and rolled in the sand. People rose up in panic and began running the other way to avoid perishing at the dangerous hands of the mermen. The camera panned once more at Shar before Shar destroyed the huge piece of equipment.

* * *

"Well...this is a complete and utter disaster," Joshua said once Charlotte turned off the television.

"You can say that again. What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked, fear creeping up inside her.

"The only thing that we can do: Get the girls to the moon pool and hope that they can fix it."

* * *

 **I'm sorry if anyone crapped themselves from what Shar did. I did warn you.**

 **Anyways, if you're brave enough, leave a review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O or Mako characters!  
This is an AU crossover.**

 **Make sure to leave a review at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

"You want us to what?" Rikki asked, almost as if unsure what she was hearing.

"Fix the moon pool," Charlotte repeated.

"Uh...I don't know if you remember this from your investigation, but the moon pool was destroyed. How on earth are we supposed to fix it, when the real mermaids could?" Rikki pointed out.

"Well...it took the four of you to create the tower of light, right?" Joshua asked, looking to Rikki, Cleo, Bella and Emma.

"Actually, I wasn't there for that," Emma spoke up, raising her hand.

"Oh..."

"But the point is, you created it when the moon pool was already destroyed and had no magic," Charlotte added.

"There are still things that science can't explain when it comes to magic," Lewis raised his voice, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked to Zane, Will and Ash.

They nodded in agreement with the science geek in the room. Rikki couldn't argue with that logic and she nodded her head, wrung out her hands and sighed.

"I guess not. But what about the agents swarming the Island?"

"Don't worry, they won't be able to find the land entrance. I sealed it off. You can take the underwater entrance. Charlotte and I will make sure that no one goes near there," Joshua spoke up.

"Alright, but again...why can't the real mermaids do it?" Rikki repeated.

"They're all preoccupied with preparing for war. Plus, I think that they think that they can't fix it either. They don't know what you four did," Joshua spoke up.

"Three," Emma sighed.

"Right."

"Maybe we can get Evie to help," Cleo remembered the other part-mermaid.

"That is _if_ her secret is safe. We should make sure first," Emma suggested.

"Good idea. We'll talk to her and then set out," Cleo said.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Bella asked Charlotte.

Charlotte shrugged. She honestly didn't know, but she had faith that the girls could do it. With a nod, the four girls left and Joshua and Charlotte stood in the boathouse with the four teenaged boys.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Lewis asked.

"Actually yes. I didn't want to say anything in front of the girls, because I knew that they would protest, but we need you four to be there for them, to make sure that the agents diving don't go near there. We have other business to attend to," Joshua replied.

"Can you do that for us?" Charlotte asked.

They all nodded with eagerness. They all wanted to make sure that the girls were safe and that their secrets weren't exposed to any of the agents swarming Mako Island.

"Don't worry, Will is a good free diver and I've got diving equipment that the three of us can use," Zane told them.

"Great. Good luck then," Joshua told them.

"Hey man? Thanks...for being on our side," Will spoke up.

With a grin, Joshua and Charlotte left the boathouse.

* * *

"Evie, hey, can we talk to you for a minute?" Cleo asked, approaching the girl at the Ocean Café.

"Sure," The girl responded.

She finished up with her job, closed her shop and joined the four mermaids outside, where they went to a secluded section on the deck to talk. The girls explained what was going on and asked Evie if her secret was still safe. She said that it was and then Cleo went on to explain what they were going to do.

"Wait...you were the ones that created that tower of light?" Evie asked, a bit surprised about this piece of information.

"Yeah. So anyways, will you help us fix the moon pool?"

"What about the moon pool?" A tall blonde haired man approached.

"Erik..." Evie scowled upon seeing him.

"Evie..."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Rikki asked, pointing at Erik.

"Sorry, I'm Erik," He introduced.

"Erik, why don't you get lost?" Evie asked in annoyance.

"Wait...if you know about the moon pool, then you must be..." Cleo spoke up.

"Yeah...I'm a merman. I just ask this because, I know something about the moon pool that you may not be aware of," He whispered to the girls.

"Really?" Emma asked.

He nodded and in hushed tones, Erik told the girls all about what he and the mermen pod discovered on their way to Mako Island.

"...so the moon pool still has magic in it," He finished explaining.

"Wow...what's this cave got to do with Mako Island?" Bella asked, a bit curious.

Erik shrugged.

"Just that it's preparing for something dangerous, probably to protect the mermaids and ourselves."

"Or Elizabeth..." Rikki spoke up.

"Who?" He asked, not sure what he just heard.

"It's a long story. We may as well continue this at the part of the beach where Lewis goes fishing," Cleo suggested.

* * *

"Listen, General, we have to find a way to stop this war from breaking out," Joshua told his superior over Skype.

"How? Tell me Agent Reynolds, how exactly do you plan to stop a war from breaking out, when none of these merpeople will cooperate with the government? It's not like they can come on to land without legs!" General Leblanc yelled.

"You have no idea..." Charlotte muttered to herself.

"Isn't there _anything_ that you can do?" Joshua asked.

"No! And unless Agent Striker were here, this whole situation could be handled. She's the only one with this kind of experience, and she hasn't been heard from in a year! She doesn't answer any calls I make and I'm fairly certain that she would come back upon hearing this news," General Leblanc argued.

"I'm sure that she'll turn up," Joshua lied.

"You better hope so. It's not just the Australian government that's preparing for war...it's the entire world," General Leblanc mentioned.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"Have you two been that far out of the loop? Have you not been listening to the news?" General Leblanc asked in annoyance.

The two apologized for not being up to date. General Leblanc sighed.

"These mysterious disasters that are happening aren't just happening in the Gold Coast. They're worldwide. Merpeople have shown up all over the place. Here in Canada, the southern hemisphere, the east and the west. There's an entire world out there that has been exposed to us. It's not just Australia...the entire world is preparing to eliminate merpeople from off the face of the earth," General Leblanc explained.

Charlotte and Joshua looked to each other with terror in their eyes. This was way bigger than they imagined. Supposed they couldn't fix any of this? Suppose that the world was doomed for destruction. Suppose both races canceled each other out?

"Do me a favor. Find Elizabeth! She's the only one who can put a stop to this."

With that, General Leblanc ended the call. Charlotte looked to Joshua.

"What does he mean by that? How is Elizabeth the only one who can stop this war, when she's the one who caused it?" Charlotte asked.

Joshua sighed, rubbed his tired eyes and hung his head as he closed his laptop.

"About two years ago, Elizabeth went through a very difficult time. She had been under the command of the new General of IDA at the time, but he turned out to be a dangerous criminal who managed to turn her in to a weapon because of her abilities. She had been out of control. We couldn't stop her, or the criminal. It was kept quiet from the public, but the government planned to kill her in order to have her stopped. We fought with them, hoping to convince them to let us handle it, but they wouldn't listen. It became the biggest fight that we had with the government. But somehow, Elizabeth managed to come out on top. She took back control of herself, and of the government. She stopped both IDA and the government from turning on each other."

Silence fell between the two as Charlotte took in the story that Joshua had finished telling her. She had no idea what to say. She had no idea that Elizabeth held that much power and authority. It explained why she intimidated everyone that she came in contact with. Suddenly, an idea popped in to Charlottes' head.

"I think I know where we can find Elizabeth."

"Where?"

"Where besides Mako Island does she feel safest?"

It finally clicked in his brain. With a grin on his face, Joshua popped open his laptop and went back in to Skype to type in a recipients address.

* * *

While the four mermaids headed for the moon pool, Erik took his new discoveries to The Elders and Mermaid Counsel. He told them about what he learned from the mermaids and their plans to fix the moon pool. He then went in to great detail about the mysterious green tailed mermaid that he was told about.

"But that's impossible. No such mermaid exists," Veridia claimed.

"Well...she does. She's the reason why we were all exposed to humans. She may also be the danger that Mako Island is preparing for," Erik explained.

"How...exactly? Is Mako Island protecting us from her, or protecting her from us?" Lee Chang asked.

Erik shrugged. He had no clue.

"All I know, is that she's dangerous because she's out of control."

"And how do we even know that you're telling the truth? I mean really...a green tailed mermaid? It's not possible for a land person to already have 'abilities' as you put it. You could be making this up," Veridia scoffed.

"I don't have proof. You're just going to have to trust me on this," Erik mentioned.

Veridia sighed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she believed what Erik told them. It was just not possible for there to be a green tailed mermaid. There would have been myths and legends about something like this...a prophecy even. But...she had to take the merman's word for it. She just wondered what Mako Islands purpose was for. There was still so much that they didn't know about the Island.

Meanwhile, Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella and Evie swam to the moon pool and had luckily done so, undetected. They entered, hoisted themselves up on to solid ground, then Rikki and Evie dried off to gets their legs back before helping the others. Once they were all on their feet, the five girls looked around the moon pool. It was still a total disaster and the water in the moon pool made them cringe.

"We swam in to that?" Evie asked, a few tears prickling her eyes.

"Yup. Alright...how do we do this?" Bella asked, looking around.

Rikki looked at the blown apart wall in front of her and saw a small glimmer of moon rock within. Erik was right. There was still a bit of magic left.

"Come over here, all of you," Rikki motioned.

The girls came over and Rikki pointed out the little glimmer.

"There's still a small bit left. He was right!" Evie gasped.

"What made you think that he wasn't?" Cleo asked.

"Long story. Anyways, let's do this," Evie grinned.

The others smiled also as they all brought up their arms and positioned their hands, focusing their energies in to that small moon rock that held on to hope. With a deep breath, magic was released. The moon rock glowed, brighter and stronger. The entire cave seemed to be filled with it and the girls shielded their eyes with their free hands.

When the glow finally died down, eyes were unshielded and the girls looked around the moon pool, gasps escaping their lips and eyes wide in amazement. Cleo broke out in to a big smile.

"Guys...I think we did it," She slowly said.

"We sure did, Cleo. We sure did," Evie smiled, a tear trickling down her cheek.

* * *

 **The moon pool is fixed! The moon pool is fixed!**

 **YAY!**

 **Make sure to leave a review! What's your favorite part so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

Agents swarmed Mako Island in search of the merpeople. Many carried nets, stun guns and harpoons with them. Charlotte and Agent Reynolds were in with the crowd, putting on the charade that they were part of the hunt to capture the merpeople.

"I don't like this, Joshua. I don't like this at all. I'm expecting mermen to pop up out of nowhere and killing us," Charlotte whispered to her partner.

"Don't worry. Just stick to the plan, okay?" Joshua reassured her.

Charlotte nodded, turned away, and unclipped her flashlight from her belt to turn on. It was growing dark and the full moon would be rising soon. The two slowly made their way towards the land entrance to the moon pool and upon arriving, Joshua looked around to make sure that no others agents were nearby. He moved the rock aside and allowed Charlotte to slide on down the entrance. When it was his turn, he moved the rock back, giving him just enough space to head on down, then climbed a bit back up to move the boulder back in place.

The two entered the moon pool, where Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella and Evie were. There were two others with them. An elderly woman with long brownish red hair, and a young man with blonde curls.

"Uh..." Joshua spoke up.

They all turned around and the elderly woman seemed rather surprised.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" She demanded.

Joshua and Charlotte looked to the mermaids and noticed a look that Evie was giving them, as if to go ahead and tell them.

"We're friends with the mermaids. I'm Charlotte, this is Joshua," Charlotte spoke up.

"Friends? You're friends with the agents who seek to destroy us?" The woman asked, her tone sharp as she stared at the girls.

"We're on your side!" Charlotte spoke up.

"Why should I believe you? You almost killed me!" She snapped.

"Veridia, they're telling the truth," Evie spoke up.

Veridia looked towards Evie with a glare, before turning back to the two agents.

"It's true. We are on your side. Look, we know why you're here. You're here because they told you about a green tailed mermaid, who is causing all this trouble, am I right?" Joshua said.

"How did you know?" Veridia asked.

"Because she's one of us. We came here only so that we can reach out to her," Charlotte replied.

"You won't be able to save her," Erik chimed in.

Joshua looked at Erik with a look of confusion, and with pain. Why would he say such a thing? They were going to save her, he knew that. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water of the moon pool and they all turned their attention to it. A mermaid came swimming on in and when she surfaced, it was revealed to be Elizabeth. She looked up at the others in the moon pool and her darkened eyes slanted in to a glare.

"What are you all doing in my home?" She snarled.

Joshua felt a lump catch in his throat. This was not the Elizabeth that he knew.

"This is our home too, and we're here to protect it from you!" Veridia announced.

Elizabeth stopped speaking for a moment and she finally noticed the moon pool. She noticed that it had been fixed and for a brief moment, she smiled with gratitude.

"It's fixed!"

Joshua excused himself and pushed past Veridia and Erik, to kneel down at the edge to come in eye contact with Elizabeth. He reached his hand out to her and she looked at with confusion for a moment.

"Come on out of the pool," He told her.

She looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"No...no, I won't get out," She refused.

"Elizabeth..." Joshua spoke only her name.

It caught her attention. She looked at him; her eyes softening at the gentle tone of his voice. It was as if she hadn't heard her name in a long time. Looking at his outstretched hand, Elizabeth reached out to it and grabbed hold. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Joshua helped to lift her out of the water. Her green tail shimmered. Veridia gasped when she saw Elizabeths full mermaid body and she shook her head. She thought it was impossible for any mermaid to have a green tail, or black seashells. She couldn't quite grasp what she was looking at.

"This is impossible," Erik gasped, when he saw it as well.

He bent down to take a look at Elizabeth, who had started to dry herself to get her legs back.

"Wait...you've never had to do that before," Charlotte spoke up.

"Things changed..." Elizabeth muttered.

She looked up to see Erik knelt beside her, his hand outstretched to touch her green tail. She felt violated and she suddenly hissed at him, showing off her scary sharp fangs. Erik let out a cry and he backed away.

"Veridia...what is this!?" Erik asked, pointing at Elizabeth.

She shook her head and looked on up at the volcanos opening. The full moon would be overhead soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the mermen and mermaids came out of their hiding caves and surfaced to reveal themselves to the agents who were on Mako Island. The ones that were really close to shore took notice of them and announced to their fellow agents that the merpeople were here. They began to make their way over to them.

Of all the mermaids in the waters, Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena were closest to shore, with mermen right close behind them. They looked to each other, with looks of worry on their faces. They held their eyes back towards the agents who all came their way.

 **Into the Sea**

 **Hold you close to me**

 **Slide 'neath the waves**

 **Down in to the caves**

 **Kiss me my love...**

The three sang the Enchantment song to lure the agents in to the waters and as they came approaching under the trance, the mermen readied themselves to drag them down in to the depths of the ocean to take care of them. They were after all, a threat to their kind. They couldn't risk ending up being in tanks. They had to do what they as mermaids had to do to protect themselves, even if they didn't like it.

As the mermen were about to drag the agents down to their deaths, there was a muffed boom, followed by a ring rippling through the water. Large waves formed and the merpeople were tossed about for a couple of seconds before the waters calmed.

Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena turned to the mermen.

"What was that?" Sirena asked.

"The cave. It's finally here. Quick, everybody swim down!" Elder Shar ordered.

The mermaids and mermen dived beneath the waves, with the agents mindlessly floating in the water. Ondina and Mimmi resurfaced for a brief moment to reverse the enchantment on them, then took off again.

"Uh...what are we doing out here?" Agent Owens asked, coming out of the trance.

The others shook their heads, not remembering anything. They all got out of the water.

* * *

 **The finale will be coming up soon and I want it to have its separate chapter.**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**

 **I'm almost done the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it's probably been a while since I last posted. Sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any H2O or Mako characters.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

On the other side of the world, members of the United Nations were gathered together, discussing the threat of the merpeople that had been discovered. There was a large debate on what they were going to do about them; whether it was to leave them alone to allow them peace, or to fully destroy them. The debate began when the merpeople were exposed to the world. When they came to the conclusion of what they were going to do, it happened on the same night that the full moon would be rising above Mako Island.

"So, it's all in agreement. We will launch a missile attack upon this Mako Island where the merpeople live!"

"Launching in ten minutes!"

* * *

Down in the moon pool of Mako Island, Cleo and her friends, along with Evie, were commanded to leave the moon pool. It was decided that they should leave so that Veridia, Erik, Charlotte and Joshua could take care of Elizabeth. Joshua had wrapped his jacket around Elizabeths' bare petite body after she transformed back to her human form. In human form, Elizabeth seemed frightened and vulnerable, something that Joshua had a hard time understanding why.

"So, do you wish to be stuck this way forever?" Veridia asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes cast down towards the ground as she held tightly on to Joshua's jacket.

"Then you must do as I tell you to, and that is to get back in the water," Veridia said.

"But wait...won't that just make her go nuts again?" Erik asked.

"Not with the full moon rising. I will teach her to be in control of the moons power."

"You can do that?" Charlotte asked, not ever knowing that could happen.

Veridia nodded.

Elizabeth shook her head again.

"No...full moon is bad. Must stay out of it," she spoke.

Joshua cringed when he heard how frightened she was. Veridia slowly approached Elizabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder in a gentle manner.

"Have no fear. The full moon is a wonderful thing. Its power is magnificent and used for good. You must go in to it," Veridia spoke.

While they were talking, Charlotte took out her phone to check the time for when the moon would be passing over. Elizabeth caught this and she walked over to Charlotte. Extending her left hand, she focused her energy on the phone until a signal appeared!

"How did you...?" Charlotte asked in surprise.

"Needed it for when I had my phone," Elizabeth replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Charlotte shook her head and gasped. Wow...it was like Elizabeths powers had grown since they last saw her. A voicemail message appeared on her phone and she took a listen. Charlottes face went ash white when she heard the message, then she shut her phone.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"General Leblanc left a message two hours ago. He said that the U.N is going to send missiles towards Mako Island. They launch them in two minutes," Charlotte explained.

"They'll kill us all!" Veridia exclaimed.

"That's the plan, your highness. There must be something that we can do," Charlotte said.

Joshua shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything that we can do, except to get Elizabeth back to normal."

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes holding a glimmer of hope.

"Back to normal?"

He nodded. Elizabeth looked up and saw the light of the full moon coming their way. The moon pool water began to bubble. Dropping Joshua's jacket, she immediately dove in, getting her green tail back.

"Well...that was easier than expected," Erik commented.

Elizabeth surfaced and at the same time, a small ring rippled in the water. Veridia and Erik looked to each other. The cave was here. The merpeople had made their way for it and it brought them to the moon pool, where it was headed. Many showed up in the pool with Elizabeth and when they saw her, many of them gasped in shock. Many did not know that there was a green tailed mermaid.

"Get out of there, all of you, now!" Veridia ordered.

Orders were obeyed swiftly and mermaids and mermen alike began hauling themselves out of the pool and on to dry land. Just as the last merperson was out of the water, there was a loud slamming sound, rocking the foundation of the cave!

"What was that?" Joshua asked.

"Uhm, another cave just collided outside. It's the moon pool from Sooke," Elder Thomas answered.

Joshuas' eyes widened. That's what happened to it!? Weird.

"Joshua...all the merpeople are here...and us. The missiles are on their way. Do you know what this means?" Charlotte asked.

Joshua had a grave and solemn look on his face. He did know what it meant. He took Charlottes hand in to his own and he looked in to her eyes.

"It's been a pleasure working with you," He said.

A single tear ran down Charlottes face.

"Yeah...it's been great working with you too."

* * *

The full moon came overhead and the water in the moon pool bubbled more around Elizabeth. Green and gold flecks surrounded her as she looked up at the moon. The urge to scream and unleash all hell was strong and painful as she tried to keep it under wraps.

The missiles were launched and they made their way towards Mako Island. Many of them were already closing in, ready to destroy the Island and the merpeople that inhabited it. Not even before they reached the Island, a big flash of green light burst from the volcano top of Mako Island. Unlike the pillar of light that knocked away Comet Eve, this light pulsed outward, creating a ring around Mako Island. Any missiles that had made their way across, disintegrated before getting too close.

Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella and Evie, who were on land, were witness to this event. The light was so bright, that they had to shield their eyes. As they watched the missiles disintegrate, they saw Mako Island light up. When it was over, the girls acted as if nothing had ever happened. They looked to each other, wondered why they were still standing still, then went on their way.

* * *

The moon pool was still and everything went quiet. The merpeople, Joshua and Charlotte looked on anxiously. Elizabeth hadn't surfaced yet. It had been a strange phenomenon for all the merpeople to witness; the mermaids more specifically. The moon pool had never done anything so magical before. Finally, Elizabeth surfaced in her human form and she gasped in a bunch of air.

Charlotte and Joshua sighed in relief and Joshua approached the moon pool, looking up to see the full moon finally pass on. Stepping in to the water, Joshua swam over to Elizabeth and she clung on to him, tears running down her face. Joshua felt the anxiety of his heart melt away as he held on tightly to her. Elizabeth looked around in confusion, seeing all the merpeople on dry ground, as well as Charlotte.

"What happened?" She asked.

Joshua shrugged.

"We don't know. You did...something...weird. I'm wondering what happened out there," Joshua answered.

"Maybe we should go find out," Charlotte spoke up.

Nodding, the three went to leave, but Elizabeth was stopped by Veridia.

"I don't now what just happened, but if you've made things worse..."

"Then you can kill me," Elizabeth finished her sentence.

There was a dark look on her face and Veridia let go of the short brunette female. Elizabeth followed after Charlotte and Joshua, while all the merpeople left the moon pool through the underwater entrance. Coming above and on to land, the three walked towards the shore to see that the agents were all gathered there, ready to get on to their boats to head back to the mainland.

"Agent Owens!" Charlotte called out.

The man turned around and looked at Charlotte and Joshua, then noticed Elizabeth.

"Hey! You found her!" He cried.

"Yeah, hey forget that for a moment. Did anything weird happen?" Elizabeth asked, brushing off his comment.

Agent Owens nodded.

"Yeah...something weird did happen actually. There was this green light that came out from there..." He pointed at the volcano top. "...and it created a ring around the Island, shooting outwards. It destroyed the missiles that came towards the Island," He explained.

"That's weird..." Charlotte commented.

He nodded.

"We were just about to head back towards the mainland, to see if anyone was affected by it. If it was the fault of the merpeople, we'll have to strike again," Agent Owens finished.

Elizabeth glared at him, but he didn't notice it. Instead, the three got on the boat that Joshua had rented and they followed the other agents back to the mainland. When they came back and headed towards an area where there was a lot of foot traffic, Elizabeth, Charlotte and Joshua walked to the JuiceNet Café, where the others would be.

Walking in, they approached the group who were all in a booth, talking away and sipping their drinks.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Charlotte asked casually.

They all looked at her, looked at Elizabeth, then Joshua.

"Nothing...why?" Emma asked.

"Just wondering...hoping that maybe you saw something?" Charlotte asked.

"No...no, we've just been talking about the new movies that came out," Ash answered.

"So...you didn't see what happened out on Mako Island?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mako Island? What about it?" Cleo asked, suddenly worried.

The three looked to each other. Did...did they not know? What happened?

"Just that...the rest of the mermaids and mermen are still there if you want to talk to them," Joshua spoke up.

"What? Mermen and mermaids? No way. We're the only ones," Bella spoke up, a little chuckle in her voice.

The three looked to each other again, this time in shock. That light... They pulled away for a moment.

"I think I know what happened," Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"I think...I think I may have caused for everyone to forget the existence of merpeople. At least...the rest of the world. Anyone on the Island still remembers, just like Agent Owens mentioned," Elizabeth explained.

"And why exactly?" Charlotte asked.

"To stop the war."

It made sense. No one would believe the agents when they said to kill the merpeople on Mako Island. With everyone around the world forgetting about merpeople, it was like none of this ever happened. But those who didn't forget...well...they would still talk about it. They would continue on the story and myths about merpeople.

"Well...I guess it's better than nothing. Hey...how do you feel?" Joshua asked his fiancée.

"I feel great. Actually, I feel better than I have in a whole year. Uhm...I don't have mermaid powers anymore," She answered.

"Really?" Charlotte asked, a bit shocked.

"I tested. The only thing that happened was my feline abilities."

Joshua smiled brightly as they walked out of the café. He wrapped an arm around her and the three walked the distance to get to their rental car. The other agents were there as well, gathering their things together. Charlotte jogged over to Agent Owens.

"Hey...so...I wanted to let you know how much of a great time I had with you the other day," She told him.

He smiled widely and Charlotte felt her heart flutter. He had a beautiful smile.

"I did too. Maybe, we can do it again?" He asked.

"Maybe...but you're with the CIA...I'm with IDA...the distance would kill me," Charlotte remarked.

"So come with me," He offered.

"Really?" She asked, a bit stunned.

"Yeah. You're a terrific agent and I think you'd make a great addition. Plus, Agent Striker is back now," He explained.

Charlotte looked over to the couple, who were watching the two from a distance. She looked back to Agent Owens.

"I mean...yeah, that'd be great. I would have to talk to President Edson though," She replied.

"So...call him right now."

Charlotte smiled. This guy... she took out her phone and made the call. Steve took her phone from her.

"President Edson...Agent Owens with the CIA. Listen...about Agent Watsford..."

Charlotte walked back to Joshua and Elizabeth.

"You heard that?" She asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You should do it."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. I can tell that you two really like each other. There's chemistry. And...you shouldn't let him go if you have feelings for him," Elizabeth responded.

Charlotte sighed, smiled and shook her head.

"It looks like we're departing once again. I could get all emotional right now and tell you how much gratitude I have for what you've done for me, but I'll skip the dramatics," She said.

She looked over to Steve Owens, who gave her a thumbs up, indicating that President Edson would allow for her transfer. Charlotte smiled and looked back at the couple and smiled.

"Make sure you invite me to your wedding?" She asked.

"Totally. And make sure to invite us to yours when it happens," Joshua winked.

"Count on it!" Charlotte grinned.

Joshua and Elizabeth watched as Charlotte joined her boyfriend at his car, hugged him, and got in to his car with some other agents who were carpooling. Joshua and Elizabeth watched as they drove off and once the parking lot was empty, he pulled her in to his arms.

"It feels amazing to have you back," He told her.

"It feel great," Elizabeth replied.

"So you were telling the truth? No more green tail?" He asked.

"No more green tail," She smiled brightly.

"Then can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Can we go for a swim together?"

She smiled.

"I'd like that."

Hand in hand, the two headed towards the open waters, where they disappeared beneath the waves.

* * *

The sun was bright as Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella walked along the shoreline. Looking around, they made sure that no one was around, then dived in to the waters, racing to Mako Island.

They came in to the moon pool and looked around in shock. There were other mermaids in the moon pool!

"Hello girls, I'm Veridia and I have an offer that I'd like to extend to you."

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Thanks everyone for sticking with me through this story, as well as Green Tail and Way to the Top! You are all amazing!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this story.**

 **Favorite moments, who you ship...that kinda stuff.**


End file.
